Carbon Copy
by BrooklynHiggans63
Summary: She learned a couple of things growing up with science nerds. One: it was all just a bunch of numbers and letters with a couple of explosions here and there. Two: It's just as confusing as math. It was always apart of Yui Tachibana's life whether she wanted it to be or not and she hates it no matter how hard they tried to convince her otherwise.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of it's charming characters. That respectfully belongs to Stan Lee and Disney. The only thing I own is the plot and a few ocs.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Yui loves her parents, she really does. They weren't bad people at all; they just went away far too often for her too count and she wasn't sure she could count that high. The three of them stood at a stranger's house. The "not strangers" according to her parents. Apparently they knew each other from their jobs. They worked at a big company and always had to dress nicely. They never told her what they did but apparently they worked at some kind of lab.

But to her these people were complete strangers. She didn't know them. What if they actually were really bad people?

She stood on the porch awkwardly holding her Tinkerbell doll in one hand and had her pink suitcase in the other. It was the middle of November, so her mother forced her to wear a fluffy pink jacket that she felt uncomfortable in. _'So Jack Frost won't nip your nose,'_ her mother had said to her, whatever that meant. Her pigtails were a little tight and she nearly took off the pink hair ties but her mom had caught her in the act and said they made her looked "cute" whatever that meant. She hid behind her parents, flinching as they rang the doorbell. She tilts her head when the door opens and a woman approaches them. The two woman squeal and hug like they haven't seen each other in years. Her dad shakes his head at the two and chuckles.

"Dad,are all grown ups this loud? " Yui asks, tugging on her Dad's sweater vest.

"Not all of them, honey," her dad says, glancing down at her with a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "Just your mother."

"I heard that, sweetie," her mother singsongs and turns to look at the two.

"I know, I said that out loud," her father mimics, sticking his tongue out cheekily. Her mother rolls her eyes and shoves him.

"Oh hello there, you must be Yui," the woman says to her. Yui cowers under everyone's expectant stares.

"Y-yeah, h-hi," she stutters and blushes when the adults chuckle.

"Aww, she's so precious," the woman cooes, ruffling her hair. Yui tries not to wince at the contact. Stranger danger, stranger danger!

"Yeah, you say that now," her dad interjects with a laugh and nudges her shoulder, "but she's a little riot, you should have heard her in the car. She seems to think she's staying at your house forever."

"Aw, don't worry sweetie," says the woman with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Aunt Cass and the boys will make you feel right at home. Come on in, say hi to the boys!"

Before Yui could object to the idea, she's brought to the living room where two boys were sitting on the couch playing video games. She stands there stiffly, and fights the urge to fiddle with a strand of her dark hair. She glances at her parents, wincing when they wink at her and gesture to the two.

"Hey, Hiro, Tadashi!" their mother shouts, clearing her throat. They pause their game to stare at her curiously. "We have a guest. She's going to stay here for the weekend. Say hello!"

The two boys share knowing looks and get up from the couch. At first glance, Yui thought they were twins. They both had messy, dark hair and dark eyes . They had matching red shirts and blue jeans. What she didn't know was that both brothers were almost ready to graduate from middle school from when she was still stuck in elementary. The trio stared at each other, sizing one another up to see if they were a threat or not. Neither of the three kids made an effort to introduce themselves.

"She's so...pink," the younger boy states bluntly, eyeing her outfit with distaste.

" _Hiro_!" the older boy hisses, nudging his brother.

"But it's true!"

She instantly dislikes them both.

She glares at her mother as if to say "I told you so." Her mother either didn't see it or pretended not to notice and Yui had a feeling it was the latter. She didn't even like pink either. So she grits her teeth and glances at the two boys. She gives them a bright, fake smile and hopes that they don't notice.

"Hi, my name's Tachibana Yui," she sighs, having rehearsed this plenty of times with her parents before they left the house. "I like tea, the color blue, and rain. I dislike..." she eyes the two boys meaningfully but after a clear of a throat from her mother, she quickly comes up with a lie. "hot weather. Thanks for having me over."

She bows politely and tilts her head in her parents direction. They both smile at her( but it doesn't completely reach their eyes) and nod in approval. The boy's father comes into the room and greets her parents. The grown ups are lost in excited chatter and move to the kitchen to talk. The three kids are left standing in the living room, unsure of what to do next.

"Hi, Yui!" the older boy greets, noticing the awkward silence between them. He smiles at her. "My name's Tadashi, this knucklehead is Hiro," he playfully punches the younger boys' shoulder.

" _'dashi!_ " 'Hiro' whines, shoving him back. He rolls his eyes at his brothers' pointed look. "Yeah, whatever, hi, " he sighs and sits back down on the couch, making sure that she knew that she wasn't allowed to sit there. Tadashi winces at his brother's behavior and smiles sheepishly.

Yui narrows her eyes at the challenge and promptly sits on top of Hiro's feet. He jumps at the sudden weight and looks around frantically until his eyes zero in on her.

"Get off, " he demands.

"Make me," she says, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her nose up stubbornly.

"I'm not getting up. "

"Neither am I, " she taunts in a singsong voice.

Hiro scoffs in disbelief. He leans forward and yanks on one of her pigtails. Her startled cry overlaps with Tadashi's shouts of protest. He gives her a smug grin and sticks out his tongue.

 _Oh ho ho, he did not just do that,_ her mouth drops in astonishment. Nobody grabs her hair and gets away with it. Well, except for her mother when she brushes her hair but that's besides the point. This is different. Boys had cooties. Boys were icky.

This meant _war._

With a loud battle cry, she lunges at him like how they do in those superhero movies she sometimes watches with her dad. The poor kid never saw it coming.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the adults had stopped their conversation when they heard a loud crash in the other room. They rush over to see what caused the noise and were greeted with a strange sight. They found their kids wrestling each other on the floor and Tadashi was trying to pry his brother away from the girl.

"Hiro, why am I always trying to save your-"Tadashi freezes when he sees their parents standing in the room. He nearly drops Hiro in his shock. Oh, they were so in trouble.

"Ahem, what's going on here?" The boy's mother ask calmly. Too calmly for the kid's liking. The two stop in their tracks, each pulling on the other's hair comically.

"He/she started it! " They accuse each other with a point of their finger. They glare at one another when they realize they're talking at the same time. "No, I didn't! Stop that! "

"Unbelievable, " Tadashi whispers and his jaw drops in awe. He smile's sheepishly at the adults and rubs the back of his neck. "Complete unison when they're arguing with each other. "

After the trio were almost grounded by their parents, they were sitting quietly in the living room separated from each other. The two boys were rubbing their sore ears once in awhile and sometimes sent the girl a glare. They'd rather tolerate each other than lose candy privileges for a month. In their quiet loathing, they failed to see a quick money exchange between the adults. In that moment the Hamada family vowed to never lose another bet to the Tachibana family ever again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahem. Hi everyone! *waves awkwardly* So, I'm a little late to the Big Hero 6 fandom ( _I have absolutely no idea how I didn't see this when it first came out)_ and couldn't get this story idea out of my head after seeing the movie. _Who else is excited to see this in Kingdom Hearts 3!?_ Thanks for reading!


End file.
